My Symphony
by gonegonegoneforever
Summary: He was the Ultimate Lifeform, thought to be immortal and free from faults. But Life has a way with putting a crimp in things and Shadow was the unlucky target. [Sonadow]


**Author's Note**

This is probably an embarrassing piece of work - embarrassing in the way that I chose to construct it.

In reality, I'm abnormally pleased with the general idea (despite its cheesy/corny core), but this type of writing is foreign to my senses. It is completely and utterly foreign in everyway possible. My beta was kind enough to review it for me and instead of editing it like I had wanted her to or made advisable changes; she simply sent it back with a tiny encouraging note telling me to 'wing it.'

So here I am, presenting a hopefully enjoyable story to a new audience of people.

Dedicated to a good friend of mine who had encouraged me to write regardless of all else and my beta who always takes time to help me.

**---**

**My Symphony**

_Stars were like gas lamps of hope and every star in the sky was someone else's dreams – wishes._

_---_

Shadow closed his eyes as he thought back to better times. Recalling those sacred moments he had shared with Maria, but that was all they were, a memory and soon enough Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform, would become a mere memory. The ebony hedgehog frowned at the thought of being some illusory thought in the mind, a thought that will be eaten by the wrinkle of time.

He glanced over at the digital clock that sat blandly beside his bed. The red digits glared at him, reading: 6:31 PM. How ironic. He, Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform, was finally referencing time as a reality. He, who was believed to be immortal, had eluded the societal construct for years and years was finally caught in its webs. The black hedgehog chuckled quietly as he remembered how the concept had puzzled him and confused his senses.

Here he was in his dying moments thinking about some philosophical trash. He should be receiving audiences, rows and rows of them, each crying harder than the last. People should be expressing words of grief to him, but there was none. There was no one within these bare, white-washed walls. Shadow was completely and utterly alone. The thought was a bit saddening, but what did he expect? A symphony of people to be showering him with emotions that he had so jealousy guarded? No, no one would come and he didn't expect them to.

"Shadow?"

The voice came as a surprise, but somehow the hedgehog was calm, collected like usual. No, he would not crack during his last moments. He would remain as distant as before and push everyone away. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone.

"Hey, buddy, are you awake?"

He didn't have to look to know who it was. He would have recognized that voice anywhere, may it be within the chaotic train station or the wild jungle mazes. The ebony hedgehog could hear the door click shut.

_He must have left. _

A saddening thought descended about the usually inexpressive hedgehog. Perhaps he should have said something, called out to him, make him stay. Something wet gathered at the corner of his eyes. They burned his cheeks, but it was water and water can't possibly burn…

"You're crying."

It was simple statement, but somehow it made Shadow feel a thousand times better. It was the reassurance that _he_ was still here, still here with him…to the very end. Shadow felt the urge to say something, anything, but somehow all the words never made it to his mouth, never got through.

"You know, I've always wondered what you were thinking about behind that glare of yours. Always wanted to know…"

The red and black hedgehog didn't stir, or rather, he couldn't. During the excessive medical treatments and constant test his body had finally broken down – died like one of Tails broken machines, soon to be discarded.

"…I always imagined that you would be thinking of Maria. I wonder what she looks like; bet she's really pretty…"

_Maria… _

Her name like everything else about his past stung harder than anything. It gave him release from reality, but every mention of her always concluded with her death – her terrible murder. Shadow could feel a weak tug at his, the signal that his body wasn't completely out of function.

"…I mean…you did try to blow up an entire planet in her name..."

He would have smiled if he could, would have laughed, but the energy to do so was draining and soon it would be gone, washed from his body for good.

"…She's pretty lucky to get a guy like you, someone who would do anything to avenge them…lucky…"

Shadow mentally laughed out loud as he thought about what he had just said. On their previous engagement, he had been beaten and battered, screamed at for trying something so wrong – so evil.

"Wish I had someone who would do that for me. You know, you probably can't even hear me! God, I feel like an idiot doing this…" He laughed before continuing, his voice as beautiful as ever. "I broke up with Amy today. I realized something important."

There was another pause in his monologue; it was as if he was contemplating whether or not to actually go through with his speech. Eventually the final words spilled out of his mouth.

"I found someone else that I really, really cared about. It's too bad I may never be able to tell them…"

Regret? Shadow couldn't be sure. All he knew was that time was slowly ticking away, peeling off his immortal tapestry. It was now or never…

"So…Sonic…" He rasped out, fighting the pain that was searing through his lungs, cutting through his fragile organs. "I…"

The blue hedgehog, shocked and surprised at the same time leaned in a little closer. His ears tense for any other sound that the red and black hedgehog may make.

"I…love you."

The words were barely audible, but to Sonic they rang and pounded like drums, echoing in the deeper catacombs of his heart. A smile reached the blue hedgehog's face as his eyes softened.

Crimson orbs peeked out from their heavy lids, eyeing the other hedgehog wearily. Shadow could barely recognize what he was looking at; his eyesight had grown extremely poor. He could barely distinguish Sonic from the walls, but then it was there. The precious smile that Shadow had seen him give to Amy. The same smile that he ached to see over and over again, but never dreamt it to be possible.

The smile seemed to glow with infinite beauty and Shadow closed his eyes again, knowing that would be the very last sight he would ever see in his entire life.

He could feel something brush against his hands and unfamiliar warmth enveloping his body as something soft, unbelievably soft touched his lips. He couldn't respond the way he wanted to, couldn't react, but it was okay. It was going to be okay now because he wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't confined to the nondescript cage and he had his symphony of people. It was finally going to be okay.

Release took Shadow in its arm, beckoning for him to leave. With a genuine smile on his face Shadow departed, leaving Sonic in the white-washed room with the machine sounding his death.

---

_Somewhere in the sky one of those brilliantly glowing stars faded._

**THE END**

**---**

**End Note:**

So, this is my very first Sonic-related story. I'm not quite sure how 'in-character' they were… Probably not at all. : sweat drops:

I had wanted to end the story in several places, but I couldn't because I kept seeing Sonic in the room when the machine beeps. It was some terribly cliché scene.

But it was fun while writing it, I may write another Sonic-related story…

As for possible questions relating to the short one-piece:

I realize that he is immortal as it is stated in the story. The reason he is dying is due to some nameless disease that attacks the 'system' that allows him to be immortal. In other words, I'm the god of this story and I can do as I please! I can make Shadow dance in pink frilly tutus if I wanted too!

Secondly, his vision diminishes because he is about to die. But the reason he can see the RED numerical phrases of the clock is because they are a vibrant color… Sonic just blends in.

So…yes, I hope you liked it.


End file.
